


After the Party

by Juli



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 17:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juli/pseuds/Juli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony awakens in a strange bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Party

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2007

Tony DiNozzo was all too familiar with waking up in a strange bed. Every time it happened, he swore it would never happen again, but that resolve usually didn’t last long. Just until the next lonely night when waking up in a strange bed was better than waking up alone.

The actual waking part always started the same way, with scent. This time was no different. As consciousness slowly encroached on Tony’s awareness, he discerned an aroma wafting from the sheets he was tangled in. Tony’s nose wrinkled as he tried to place the smell, but he wasn’t awake enough to pinpoint what it was. The scent was elusively familiar, but not enough to indicate that he was at home or give him an immediate clue as to where he was. 

The next step was to assess the situation using touch. Still feigning sleep, Tony rubbed his face against the surface he was pillowed on. Sheets and, to Tony’s discriminating palate, they were cotton in a low-ish thread count. In Tony’s experience that usually meant a man and he immediately did a self audit. No, there was no telltale burn in his ass, which was a relief. Tony’s memories of where he was the night before were sketchy and, while he enjoyed getting nailed to the mattress by another guy, it made him nervous to think he might have done it when he was too impaired to take the proper precautions.

Sound wasn’t much help. Tony pricked his ears, but couldn’t hear much of anything. There was no running water noises, no street sounds, and no murmur of music. That could mean just about anything. Just as Tony had about decided that he was alone and it was safe to open his eyes without alerting his bed partner, whoever it happened to be, that he was awake, he heard something. It was the soft, barely-there tread of someone who knew how to be quiet. That and the scent of coffee that was coming from the same direction gave Tony the information he needed to make an ID just a moment before the other person spoke.

“Give it up, DiNozzo,” Gibbs’ voice sounded loud in the quiet room. “You’ve been awake for five minutes.”

At once both relieved and disappointed, Tony’s eyes obediently snapped open. Leroy Jethro Gibbs himself was leaning against the door frame, staring at him. “Mornin’, Boss.”

“Morning?” Gibbs spoke in a deceptively mild tone. “It’s almost noon.”

Tony lifted his head, which currently felt like it weighed about 100 pounds. There was an old-fashioned wind-up alarm clock on the night stand and it read 9:10 am. 

“It’s almost three hours until noon, Boss,” Tony corrected. He sat up gingerly and rubbed his temple. Where the hell had he been the night before?

“To a Marine, that is noon,” Gibbs seemed to take satisfaction in the way his booming voice made Tony wince. 

Tony stifled a moan. Not only would that not impress Gibbs, but the noise would probably make his head throb more than it already was. “Have a heart, Boss.”

To Tony’s surprise, he wasn’t hauled out of bed by the heels the way he expected. Instead, Gibbs crossed the room and, after setting his coffee mug down on the dresser, disappeared through another door. Tony heard the sound of something being opened and shut. A moment later, Gibbs came back and placed a glass of water on the nightstand. Next to it, he put two white pills.

“Take these,” Gibbs instructed gruffly.

Tony didn’t have to be told twice. “Bless you.” He downed the pills and then most of the water. Almost immediately he felt better. “What? No coffee for me?”

Gibbs snorted. “Hell, no. You’re dehydrated enough the way it is.”

Whether it was the aspirin or the conversation, Tony felt his head begin to clear and he remembered where he’d been the night before. The NCIS Christmas party. It’d been held in the party room of a nearby restaurant and, for a cover charge of $20, there had been all-you-could-eat hot appetizers and an open bar. Tony had made the most of both options.

“Never drink shots with an Israeli,” Tony gave Gibbs some unasked for advice. “For a chick, Ziva can really down ‘em.” Suddenly, he was miffed. “And Christmas isn’t even her holiday.”

“The Mossad gives their agents alcohol tolerance training,” Gibbs said in that dry voice of his, the one that Tony hated because he could never tell if Gibbs was kidding or not.

“You’re making that up, Gibbs,” he accused. He glared at Gibbs, but the other man just stared calmly back at him. “Right?”

Gibbs kept the straight face for another moment, and then the skin around his eyes crinkled just the tiniest bit. Most people wouldn’t have noticed, but Tony knew Gibbs better than most.

“I knew it!” Tony crowed. “They might have taught Ziva how to kill using just her pinky finger, but they didn’t teach her to drink.”

“Might explain how she was able to put you under the table,” Gibbs suggested mildly. “You’ve got a foot in height and about a hundred pounds on her, but you’re the one I had to pour into my car and tuck into bed.”

That final statement caused all sorts of images to float around Tony’s brain. He blushed and started to pull the covers back. “About that, Boss. I’ll just get out of your hair now and head on. . . .”

That was the point where Tony realized he was naked under the covers.

Stark naked and in Gibbs’ bed.

Gulping, Tony pulled the blankets back into place and then some. With the covers pulled up to his chin, he looked at Gibbs, shocked. “How’d that happen?”

Gibbs shrugged. “I had to have some compensation for hauling your drunk ass home.”

“C-compensation?” Tony stuttered. This couldn’t be his boss looking at him with a predatory gleam in his eye.

“You’re through, DiNozzo,” Gibbs told him bluntly.

Tony felt his stomach sink. His arms came down, causing the blankets to pool around his waist as he leaned forward. “Through? Look, it was a Christmas party, Boss. Lots of people do stupid things at parties. I’m pretty sure you can’t can me for wearing a lampshade on my head or something like that.”

Gibbs strode over and sat on the edge of the bed. “I mean you’re through screwing around. I let you before because I thought you were having fun and that you weren’t ready to settle down yet, but after what happened with Jeanne, I realized I was wrong.”

“Boss?” Tony was totally confused.

“You’re not dating anymore, DiNozzo,” Gibbs informed him, blue eyes blazing with authority. “You’re not picking up women in bars and you’re sure as hell not going home with some anonymous guy. I’m tired of watching you throw yourself at people who aren’t worthy of you. You’re mine now.”

“What the hell?” Tony started getting angry. “Who died and made you God? We’re not at work, Gibbs, you have no right to tell me who I can be with.”

Gibbs growled and moved so fast that Tony had no time to react. One moment, Gibbs was sitting on the edge of the mattress, glaring at him and the next he was leaning over Tony and kissing him.

Kissing wasn’t exactly the right word; possession was more descriptive. Gibbs’ mouth was on Tony’s and his tongue demanded entrance. Gibbs’ hands gripped Tony’s shoulders tightly and Tony could feel the heat of them all the way down to the bone. There was a tenseness in Gibbs’, coiled beneath the surface of his skin. Only when Tony whimpered with need and allowed Gibbs to press him back into the pillow did the other man relax.

Breaking off the kiss, Gibbs nuzzled behind Tony’s ear. “This gives me the right,” he claimed. One hand snaked between the covers and possessively gripped Tony’s crotch.

“Ah!” Tony cried out and thrust into the touch. 

Gibbs chuckled low and dirty. “You’re mine now, Tony, but don’t worry. I’m gonna take real good care of you.”

With that promise, Gibbs moved off of Tony and stood. Tony couldn’t help it; he whimpered at the loss of contact. To his relief, Gibbs didn’t go far. He stayed close to the bed and took the blankets in a firm grip. Pulling slowly and steadily, Gibbs drew the covers off of Tony, slowly revealing Tony’s nude form. The cool air on his overheated skin was just shy of torture, but the frank appreciation in Gibbs’ eyes kept Tony from complaining.

“Merry Christmas to me,” Gibbs murmured

Tony blushed and was just barely able to keep from covering himself. Gibbs chuckled again, but not in a cruel way. After taking his time sweeping his eyes up and down Tony’s body, Gibbs slowly and deliberately climbed onto the bed and on top of Tony. With the older man’s fully clothed body pressing down on him, Tony felt completely and utterly that he belonged to Gibbs. He shivered.

“I’ll warm you up,” Gibbs whispered hoarsely. “Told you I’d take care of you.”

The kiss that followed was surprisingly gentle, but it didn’t stay that way. As Tony spread his legs to better cradle his lover’s body, Gibbs growled and bit down on Tony’s lip.

“No more fucking around,” Gibbs stated as he ran his hands across Tony’s chest, tweaking the younger man’s nipples until they were hard. “No more anonymous sex. Say it.”

“No m-more,” Tony gasped his agreement, but that wasn’t enough. He had to know that this went both ways. “No more redheads?”

“No redheads,” Gibbs responded solemnly. He lifted himself up by his arms and ground his cloth-covered crotch into DiNozzo’s. “No more anybody. Only you.”

Tony could have come from that declaration alone, but Christmas was the time of year to be greedy. He wanted more.

“Please, Boss,” he begged. “Wanna feel you.”

Gibbs knew him well enough that Tony didn’t need to explain. Kneeling over Tony, Jethro sat up enough to pull his sweatshirt off. Tony was gratified to see the ex-Marine toss it carelessly into the corner, glad to see Gibbs lost enough in desire that he didn’t bother to fold it. Showing more dexterity than Tony thought the older man possessed, Gibbs next pulled his sweatpants down and wiggled out of them. Tony had expected to see stark white boxers, but Gibbs had been commando under his pants and his cock was revealed to be hard and ready.

When Gibbs lay back down on top of him, Tony hissed at feeling the older man’s skin against his. The scent that had earlier eluded him now surrounded him and would forever be etched onto Tony’s brain. It was Gibbs’ scent and it belonged to Tony now as much as the hot length pressing against him.

Wanting more contact, Tony started rubbing against Gibbs, even as Gibbs plundered his mouth mercilessly. The men were lying together so closely that it didn’t take much effort for their groins to press together and Tony reveled in the feel of Gibbs’ cock sliding against his own.

Unfortunately, Gibbs only let him get away with generating the desired friction for a couple of movements. Tony was in mid-thrust when a firm grip on his hips stopped him.

“Boss,” Tony whined.

Gibbs gave him a grin that was downright boyish. “I thought you wanted to feel me, DiNozzo?” He loosened his hold and slapped Tony on the hip. “On your side.”

Tony was tempted to protest. In fact, his mouth was open to make a complaint as Gibbs reached for the nightstand. When the older man fished out a tube of lube, however, Tony’s mouth snapped shut and he obediently turned to his side, facing away from Gibbs.

“Good decision,” Gibbs praised him. 

The words were immediately followed by a slick finger at the entrance to Tony’s body. Gibbs didn’t beat around the bush, either. One moment, Tony felt the light touch as Gibbs massaged the entrance, the next the finger was fully inside. Tony gasped at the intrusion, but that wasn’t the biggest surprise. 

“Gonna ride you so hard,” Gibbs muttered as his finger started opening Tony. “At the office on Monday, everyone will take one look at how you’re walking and know your ass is mine.”

Tony bit his lip. He never would have figured Gibbs for a dirty talker, but it was hotter than hell.

“Gibbs,” he moaned as a second finger was quickly added. “I’m ready already.”

Gibbs slapped him lightly on the hip again. “I say when you’re ready, DiNozzo. You’re gonna feel me in your ass all weekend, but beyond a little burn, there won’t be damage.”

“But Gibbs. . . .” Tony felt teeth pull on his earlobe and stopped whining.

“I take care of what’s mine, DiNozzo,” Gibbs told him smugly.

Need made Tony daring. “And in your own damn time.”

That got him a head whack, but oddly enough, that action grounded Tony. He endured as Gibbs prepared him thoroughly, taking his time in stretching him with the second and, finally, a third finger. It was made more bearable by Gibbs ongoing description of what exactly he was going to do to Tony, now that he finally had him in his bed. And in the shower, in the basement underneath the skeleton of the boat he was building and even in the kitchen and out in the garage.

Finally, however, Gibbs was satisfied that Tony could take him. He withdrew his fingers, but before Tony could so much as whimper, the blunt head of Gibbs’ cock was at his hole. Tony grabbed double fistfuls of sheets as he felt the large head breach his body.

“Easy, Tony, easy,” Gibbs crooned. He rubbed Tony’s hip as he slid another inch in. “Gonna feel so good.”

As usual, Gibbs was right. It did feel good. Sublime in fact. By the time Gibbs was fully seated inside of him, Tony was struggling not to come. 

What Tony wanted was hard and fast. Gibbs, being the obstinate bastard that he was, gave him slow. At first, in fact, Gibbs’ hips hardly moved as he thrust in and out, causing Tony to moan.

“Don’t tease,” Tony pleaded. 

“Not teasing,” Gibbs claimed as he nipped Tony’s shoulder. “Took me a long time to get here, I’m going to take my time enjoying it.”

Gibbs kept the tempo slow and deep at first. Tony whined and pleaded, but nothing he said could convince the other man to speed up. Only when Gibbs was good and ready did he increase the pace. He put one hand under Tony’s thigh and helped Tony lift his leg. That allowed Gibbs’ next thrust to just that little bit deeper.

“Ah!” Tony cried out. He heard fabric ripping and was vaguely aware that he’d torn the sheets he’d been clutching.

“There you go,” Gibbs’ voice was a little breathless as his hips worked faster. “That’s the sweet spot. Come for me, Tony. Show me who you belong to.”

Tony’s orgasm, as slow as it had been building, ripped through him like a freight train. He came, clamping down hard on the cock inside him, head whipping back and ending up braced against Gibbs’ shoulder.

With the last of his own ejaculation barely over, Tony felt Gibbs was turning him fully onto his stomach. His cock was sensitive from his release and the friction from the sheets felt wonderful. Tony wasn’t ready to come again, but his body thrummed with pleasure as Gibbs started riding him harder.

“Only me, DiNozzo,” Gibbs grunted as he curled over Tony’s back. “Gonna give you everything you need.”

Tony arched his back, reveling in having Gibbs’ undivided attention. “Only you.”

At Tony’s declaration, Gibbs came. Tony felt his lover drive in one last time and stay there, crying out in triumph as he clutched Tony’s hips to him tightly. A deep feeling of contentment washed through Tony as Gibbs collapsed over him. He didn’t complain about the extra weight; it felt right to have Gibbs there.

For several minutes, there was no sound in the room but for the men’s panting. As their breathing slowed, nature took its course, separating them. Once Gibbs’ spent penis slid from Tony’s body, he kissed the back of DiNozzo’s neck and shifted so that he was stretched out next to Tony. Tony immediately moved into the older man’s arms.

“I guess that’s what they mean about Santa Claus coming to town,” Tony quipped.

Gibbs head whacked him and then wrapped his hand around the back of Tony’s head to pull him in for a deep kiss. “We’ll move your stuff here over the long holiday weekend.”

Tony looked up in surprise. “You want me in your house?”

“Wouldn’t have brought you here if I didn’t,” Gibbs stated quietly. “We’ll put that television set up of yours in the living room.”

“Nope,” Tony nuzzled into Gibbs’ chest. “It goes downstairs. Want to talk to you while you work on your boat.”

Gibbs lifted one eyebrow. “You think it’ll fit?”

Tony grinned sleepily. “You think you’re ever gonna get that boat out of the basement?”

“Point taken,” Gibbs admitted sheepishly. “We’ll figure it out.”

“Yeah,” Tony replied happily. “We will.”

It was funny. With Jeanne, Tony had waffled about commitment, but with Gibbs it was easy. Tony hadn’t even known an hour ago that being the lover of Leroy Jethro Gibbs was a possible, but Tony already felt like they’d been together forever. Gibbs just felt right. Hell, if Tony’s ass could talk, it would claim that Gibbs felt more than right, he felt damn near perfect.

“I must have been a good boy,” Tony murmured. “Santa was good to me this year.”

“Go to sleep, Tony,” Gibbs said fondly as he settled them deeper into the covers. “And when you wake up, you can show me just how good you are.”

That sounded like a challenge and just as soon as Tony’s muscles solidified, he’d take Gibbs up on it. That was later. At the moment, he had a nap to take and Tony drifted off to sleep with a sense of wonder.

The best Christmas gifts, after all, were those that were the most unexpected.

~the end~


End file.
